


End of the Road

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: Back in Bodhum, Serah and Snow are doing their best to keep things civil and peaceful. That changes when a figure from the past shows their face and makes Serah and Snow's lives hell. Is this the end? Rated M for varying themes and language. Please read note!
Relationships: Celes Chere/Locke Cole, Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang, Noel Kreiss/Paddra Nsu-Yeul, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Kudos: 3





	1. Quick Note

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part one shot.

Greetings to every reader who sees this!

The royal weirdo Wolvie here with YET ANOTHER note to help explain this particular two part one shot story. It IS in the Anything to See Her Smile/Together to the End universe, this particular sequel is actually from the perspective of Serah and Snow as opposed to the usual perspective from Fang and Lightning that I've done in the past with this sort of thing that I've built and am quite proud of. Although Lightning and Fang will both be mentioned here, and Noel as well, only Lightning and Noel will be featured (plus Celes and Bartz). The ending to this tale is going to be very sad, as I have intended this tale of Serah and Snow to be from when I first started planning it, filled with both angst AND tragedy considering the events from AtSHS led Serah and Snow before to what's about to happen in this story (TttE and AoYF as well but to a much smaller extent). As for the reaction Fang, Vanille, Faris, Lenna, Hope and the rest will all get regarding the ending - the collection that's filling the gaps will be where a one shot story with their reaction will be, to end both the collection and the saga. I had to mentally brainstorm a few ideas (and sort all of those out) for this before sticking to something that stuck out for me upon countless planning. Let's just say that the idea that I'm going with here could shock some of you as it's one some might not expect from me when I write.

Just wanted to say hi and let you know what to expect from me and this tale - I had loads of fun with the planning. Take care of yourselves, peace!

Cheers,  
LadyWolvie82

P.S. On a side note, I AM on Discord (PM me for the username). Regarding Patreon, it turns out that I have one but don't have any plans to ask anyone to 'donate' to it as I lack the tiers and stuff I want to do besides MAYBE a shout out and whatever have you.


	2. End of the Road, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the saga from Serah and Snow's perspective. Bartz and Celes make a discovery that's beyond horrifying. What do they see, and why does what they see have more questions than answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tale is MEANT to have a sad ending for Serah and Snow, which wasn't easy to write this part by any means. Some stuff here in Part 1 I left out ON PURPOSE.
> 
> On a side note, if you like my works and want to send a tip my way, the best way is through Ko-fi (same username). I am on a break from Discord but it's mainly because of work (but also life stuff).

"Fuck... Celes, you should want to make yourself available to see this. Appearance wise, it looks like that it came straight from a graphic novel or TV show of sorts..." Bartz said in a voicemail to the lawyer for a certain couple that resides in another continent, for he is seeing something that would make varying people he knows in Gran Gaia throw up upon seeing what he is currently looking at. For Bartz, it was a complete mystery as to how what he's seeing right now came to light, how did it happen? Where's Serah Farron-Villiers, and why is Snow Villiers' head among the 12 placed on a pike of sorts? Did the younger Farron have anything to do with this, or is she actually in hiding from the person who did this horrid deed, knowing that she could very well be the very next person to die? Knowing that Lightning has nothing to do with this hideous crime because it was confirmed by Noel that she and Fang recently had a birthday party for both Kain and Sarisa Yun-Farron which Noel's wife Yeul was in attendance for, removing the older Farron from the list of people possibly linked to this, yet placing the younger Farron at the top of the list at the same time. It was a few minutes later that Bartz's phone rang, with the Caller ID showing C. Cole, meaning that Celes got his message. "I'll be at your location in 10 minutes. Just got done putting away the groceries for the month." was all Celes said to her close friend over the phone, with an odd feeling in her soul which she couldn't quite place.

It was a short drive for Celes Cole, now Attorney General for Cocoon, to the very area where Bartz was still waiting at. It's been a few years since that get together at the Yun-Farron household in Gran Gaia, which things went back to normal for the noted lawyer. Keeping every emotion of hers in check to the best of her abilities, that was the only thing Celes could do at a time like this, given what Bartz told her in the voicemail as well as the tone used. If it weren't for Celes, Lightning and Fang would have still been in the dark about Serah and Snow. "For you, Lightning, my friend..." was the mantra in the blonde's head. Celes does stuff like this for Lightning as often as she's able to, who she calls a close friend, not just another client. "Let's get this over with," Celes mumbles to herself when getting out of the car she borrowed from Locke, to greet Bartz a decent distance away from the scene Bartz discovered out of the blue, while he was on a hike with his dog Boko. "Is it good to see you, my friend!" Bartz greeted the lawyer with a friendly hug, which Celes returned with a 'likewise' as her one word reply. "Lead the way, Bartz." Celes gestured the newest head of law enforcement for all of Cocoon to a discovery that no being would soon forget, and in more ways than just one if certain people had an opinion on it.

The very discovery that would have more questions than answers.

XXX

The open area outside of Nautilus was one that no being or group put claim on, which was deemed No Man's Land, where anyone can get away with anything done there if they're clever enough and know where to hide whatever. For those like Bartz and Celes, they knew this very well, which foiled varying crimes and whatever have you in recent months. On this very day, and in this very visit, that was all changed. The 12 wooden pikes at the scene immediately had Celes thinking the very same questions Bartz has had since he saw it with his dog. Unlike Bartz, the blonde had to turn around and throw up the hearty lunch Locke made just for her, which the meal was her personal favourite. At a loss for words with seeing Snow's head on one of those pikes, and also finding out that Serah Farron-Villiers is missing, Celes had to think about how to relay this set of events to Lightning first, and also fast, so that Fang, Vanille, Faris, Lenna and the rest in Gran Gaia would learn about this shocker of sorts. After the blonde was done throwing up, Celes made an odd look to her left and saw something out of the ordinary, a few feet away from her left foot: the weapons used to kill the 12 individuals as well as the tools to make the wooden pikes. "Bartz… forgive me for puking, but the dipshit who did this left the weapons and tools all out in the open..." Celes started, only for Bartz to see an abandoned home not too far from site of the wooden pikes.

Bartz and Celes ran as fast as they could to the abandoned house, with Boko following the pair to be an extra pair of eyes. The house itself was surprisingly spacious, yet also had the bodies of the 12 people whose heads are on those pikes, Snow Villiers being one of them. For some time, the two humans, plus dog, searched the house for anything out of the ordinary. After around 30 minutes of looking for something to no avail, it was Boko's infamous bark that led both Celes and Bartz to something that could give a hint of Serah's whereabouts. It was the very wedding ring Serah wore when she and Snow wed all those years ago, with a very small amount of blood on it. Is this Serah's blood, or Snow's? This is both scary and confusing at the same time. Why are as many questions as there are answers to this mystery? If Serah is found alive, she should be able to say something to us for a deal, especially if she's involved with what happened to Snow... Bartz mused to himself while trying to keep his composure over the matter, with Celes processing some of the information faster than Lightning's namesake. For the lawyer, her first call was to the older Farron, with the info she found out the hard way. As for Bartz, he was already waiting for law enforcement to show up to truly investigate the gruesome scene that he and Celes both have seen.

The team is going to have the shock of their lives, and in the worst way possible.

XXX

Lightning and Noel are having a friendly lunch at a upcoming but popular café near the Yun-Farron residence, with Raiden being by her side. The pit bull was attached to Light's hip according to Noel, but was friendly to those who are on great terms with the pinkette, which Noel himself is on that list (the water bowl being the big clue). The two friends catch up on life stuff as well as Lightning's business which is thriving nowadays, not to forget that Fang and Lightning's marriage is one that all in the area aspire to have at some point, making Noel proud to know her. Lightning was about to start a 'tall' (to Fang) tale about the brunette's latest but highly successful expedition when her phone went off. The Caller ID on Lightning's phone simply said C. Cole, and both the older Farron and Noel knew that whenever Celes calls Light, it was VERY important and a call Lightning should not skip. "Farron!" Lightning greeted her longtime lawyer and friend, causing Noel to quietly chuckle and Celes to laugh her arse off, for the sole reason that the one habit Lightning could NEVER shake off to save her life is how she greets people over the phone. The GC Life chose you, huh.. Celes mused to herself with humour on the matter. A moment or two later, Celes calmed herself down went straight to the chase and revealed to Lightning, over the phone, just why she is calling.

"This might stir an assortment of emotions due to the history you, Serah and Snow have, but Snow Villiers is dead. Serah's wedding ring was the only thing found at the scene, with a small amount of blood on it. We don't have any idea where Serah is at, Light. I know that you don't talk to Snow and Serah any longer, but this something that you need to know about. And the sooner you know, the better. I'm at a loss for words on this and I am very sorry..." was all Celes had to say on the matter. Lightning picked an excellent time to have this call on speaker, and away from everyone at this particular café, because the older Farron was having grave difficulty in processing the information she was just given. Is Serah really dead... or did she kill these people? Was she the mastermind? Was she forced to watch Snow die? Who could have done this? Is she in hiding? Too many questions... no answer in sight for Etro knows how long... I need a fucking drink, this is giving me a ROYAL migraine. Need to think all of this through... Lightning thought to herself, and there's not much the older Farron could do on the matter now. What she and Noel both know now is that Snow Villiers is dead, everything confirmed there. Celes, remembering Noel's quiet chuckle from the beginning of the call, is beyond grateful that someone the pinkette knows is with her for moral support on the matter, with Noel remembering EVERYTHING that was Lightning and Snow.

The only thing Noel could do is figure out a way to relay this very information to Fang, Faris, Vanille, Lenna and those they know here in Gran Gaia, alongside Setzer and Winter although they JUST moved to Tycoon, and for personal reasons, in a way that Lightning would approve of, which wouldn't be easy by any stretch of the term due to the topic being a sensitive one to handle yet alone go through, by yourself or with others around.

A very tough pill to swallow.

XXX

Serah Farron-Villiers. Completely alone, and now in hiding. No family and a very small amount of people who considers her their friend these days. Beyond horrified by what she had seen: her husband, Snow Villiers, killed and then beheaded by someone dressed in some odd costume of sorts. The only thing on her mind was how did this person know her AND Snow. Was this person following us both for years? Does he or she even know who we are... Why were we taken, and against our own will? Did Light secretly have this person kill off at least Snow... she couldn't have, she wouldn't do such a thing... Snow killed my parents, nearly killed Claire too... why is this all coming back to me? Was Snow the main target? I wish I knew... I really should have listened to mum and dad all those years ago... but now... it's too late... Serah mused to herself, unable to stop crying over the matter. Regret. The very trait taking over the being of Serah Farron-Villiers from the inside out, for the simple reason that she chose the wrong people to associate herself with. With Snow Villiers now dead, the younger Farron has to think about everything that ever happened, with the best hope to reveal the truth to a blank journal that was on her person, to Serah's surprise if anything as she is never known to keep a blank journal on her person for any reason.

For the next several days, all of which in hiding, Serah wrote down EVERY last thing that was related to herself and Snow, with the hopes of another finding this very journal so that the truth come to light, which included the severe brainwashing Snow's done to her and his obsession with Lightning. As the younger Farron kept writing, making sure to take a break when she could to eat, something about Snow's killer came to light - the costume itself that the killer wore - she remembered something from her past: she and Lightning remembered someone they went to high school with who wore that very costume to a Halloween party the school had for the graduating class, and more specifically, Lightning's class. They never got that person's name but Serah couldn't help but wonder now if that person then is the same person who has had both Serah and Snow as targets. It took to nearly the end of the journal that the younger Farron wrote down a name - it was a nickname that she, alongside everyone else, called this person by. The nickname that could possibly help in a situation like this, to provide the very answers those like Bartz and Celes would need, the latter to relay to the older Farron when the time was right.

It was the day that Serah Farron-Villiers was FINALLY finished with writing in the journal. Every accurate memory that Serah could write down in that book is now there: Snow's true nature with her, Lightning and their parents...the brainwashing, the shady deals he made with the government to keep himself a free man, what he did to her, how he was with those like Lebreau and Gadot and the bullshit excuses he made. Serah remained in hiding as she was in genuine fear of her life, knowing the mysterious individual is still at large, which she could be the next target at any point. Thankful that the hiding spot has plenty of rations to keep herself alive for an unknown amount of time, Serah took it upon herself to make a decent meal for herself. One could even say that Serah is starting to relax as well as let her own guard down. Opening up a window near the bed a small amount, the younger Farron felt that she had to get some rest, after everything she had went through the past several days, with being forced to watch her husband die being at the forefront of her mind. Sadly for Serah, this would be the biggest mistake she makes by having that window open. It was while Serah was in deep sleep that a figure would sneak its way into the hiding spot and finish the job they started back at the open area near Nautilus, to kill Serah Farron-Villiers.

Unfortunately for Serah, she didn't stand a chance against the assailant, which the very pillow she was sleeping on being the very one that kills her, and the killer leaving a trail behind once again. What the person doesn't know is that Serah's journal would be the end for them in time, as Celes happened to be in the area the next day and saw everything. As always, Lightning was immediately notified of this AND a call was made to Bartz and his group to help investigate things.

The journal of the now dead Serah Farron-Villiers, with the cover having a small amount of her own blood as well as Snow's on it albeit the inner contents of being complete, telling those who find it the very secrets of not only Snow Villiers, but also the secrets of the person who also killed her.

Secrets that will rock the Cocoonian government.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Part 2, Lightning finds out about more than just Serah's death, and from the least likely source. With Noel finding out what happened to Serah and Snow from Celes, how will Lightning react to the new information from the newcomer, and why does Lightning feel there's a connection between herself, the newcomer and the information she is given?


	3. End of the Road, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second half, we find out who killed Snow, Serah and the others, plus the reason why (aka Serah's journal in the end of Part 1), plus Lightning's reaction to Serah's death in more detail. I left the killer out ON PURPOSE. I wanted to make sure that it is someone that no one would expect. Final new character for this saga is Lion from Final Fantasy XI. Rate and review!

Celes looks inside the very journal next to Serah's now dead body, trying to comprehend what happened, why someone would kill her. Guilty by association, maybe? Since she was married to Snow? I wouldn't be surprised here if I had to be honest with myself here...Lightning will really lose her shit when she finds out about Serah… Celes sadly thought to herself on the matter, knowing that this sort of news would break the older Farron's heart despite the sisters no longer being on speaking terms. To the blonde, Light was owed the truth of what's been happening all this time, and felt that she needs to be the first person to know what's going on, how things happened the way it did. Celes looked at varying entries the younger Farron wrote, and was given the shock of her life upon the secrets she would find in that journal:

23 January, XXAF  
...Snow was never happy with me. I have tried everything in my power to make sure he'd stay faithful to me and me only, but nothing seems to be working lately; talking to him would be akin to talking to a 25 foot high brick wall. It seems that sis is the main thing on his mind...he's still convinced that she'll come crawling back to him someday as he refuses to believe that she's no longer allowed on Cocoon and due to her own accord on the matter. Snow's ability to be manipulative and controlling with me has gone too far now... I don't know how to leave him without him making some sort of threat on me these days. I wonder if Greg has found out about us, because I keep hearing that he's gone mental and going after certain people to kill and I fear that we're two of his targets...

"Damn. I wasn't expecting THIS out of Serah regarding Snow at all. I knew how he was with Light when they were much younger, but it seems like he hasn't changed at all since then... huh? Greg?! Who's this 'Greg'...?!" Celes said out loud to herself, noting another person's name in the book. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if this 'Greg' had anything to do with Snow and Serah's deaths, as well as other secrets that could be in Serah's journal regarding both relevant and important matters to the royal clusterfuck here. The dates in the book are, Celes found out, from the past several years and not weeks she had originally thought. The attorney read a few more entries before leaving the area, collecting any relevant evidence she could find, journal included, to hand over to Bartz and his crew who were working on any possible leads to Snow's death. "Bartz will lose his shit quicker than Lightning once he sees this journal..." Celes says to herself, doing her best to keep her poker face as it currently was considering the current situation. Using caution, Celes gets to her car and takes off to Bartz's office with the items she was able to find, with hopes for her friend to get a break in the case, knowing that he has to add one more name to the list of victims - and a name of a possible suspect. If Lightning is contacted about this 'Greg' person, Bartz would finally have something and someone to look for to help solve this mystery.

It took Celes a bit longer than usual to get back to her office in one piece but when one considers the weight of the information she found out about Serah, and this 'Greg' person, the attorney had to not only keep her emotions in check while driving but also use extra caution, as this Greg character could still be alive for all she knew if the Vector native was being completely honest with herself. Upon her safe arrival to the law firm Celes had to release a massive sigh of relief for her help on the matter. Thinking about the entry from 23 January in more detail, it seems that both of the Farron sisters as well as Snow might have an idea on who this 'Greg' person would be as he was mentioned in Serah's journal. Oddly enough the phone in Celes' office rang, with Noel's name and number showing up on the Caller ID. "Hey Celes, do you have a minute to talk...?" Noel greeted the attorney, taking the blonde by surprise. "I was about to call Lightning about something huge..." Celes began, only for Noel to stop her midsentence, for he revealed that he had VERY important information to provide.

"Do you know some fucking clown named Gilgamesh Armstrong? He goes by just Greg if you're wondering..."

"Gilgamesh Armstrong... never heard of the name before. Do you have a description of sorts about him? Bartz and I are working on a possible serial killer case here..."

"He sports loads of red and tends to wear a Kabuki mask for shits and giggles. Everyone calls him Greg. Kind of intimidating and can't stand Snow for shit."

"Did you mention the colour red, Noel? Bartz was just given Serah's journal that had a piece of red cloth in it...plus Serah's blood on it..."

"Son of a mother fucker! Greg fucking killed Serah! What about Snow, although I couldn't stand that gigantic oaf?!"

"He's dead too. Beheaded with his head and Etro knows how many others where their heads were all on a wooden pike."

"Lightning's not gonna like the sounds of this when she finds out..."

"Understatement, Noel. Fortunately Bartz told me that Greg's estranged daughter is a part of the Guardian Corps and wants 'Greg' dead. His words, not mine."

"You mean Lion Armstrong, the redhead who is said to be a younger version of Light skill wise but with a heart of gold?"

"Yeah, that Lion. She's a real dear plus the one responsible for helping Rygdea with setting Lightning up with her dog Raiden, as she's the one who fostered him when he was born until he was ready to be paired up with Light."

"Anything you want me to relay to Light...?"

"Not yet. I hope you don't mind me relaying this chat to Bartz and Company..."

"No need to fret there Celes. If this helps I'll be more than happy to help. Gotta go for now. Let Locke and the rest know that we all said hi (Lightning and Fang included). Ciao!"

"You take care as well. Bye!"

XXX

Bartz and Celes work together on this matter over the next several weeks, getting info from Noel, Fang or Yeul when they could alongside Serah's journal, which held far more secrets than anyone would expect. In a way this broke Celes' heart. How was Snow able to get away with all he did for the longest time? Was 'Greg' the one who shot Lightning's parents to death at that cafe, shortly before Lightning got hit by the car Snow drove? And Snow somehow betrayed him in the end of that? My biggest worry now is if this 'Greg' is still alive, and if he's bound to plan something next... the Vector native mused to herself.

The one thing that Bartz and Celes kept going back to in the midst of the investigation was the day that Lightning's parents were murdered. They knew that Snow wasn't the gunman there, but was in the scene later when the oaf badly injured Lightning by hitting her with his car. Snow knew Lightning's parents, and was likely associated with Gilgamesh, who went by the nickname of 'Greg' in school. Oddly enough, Lightning also knew of Gilgamesh as she was in a few classes with him, with the older Farron having nothing but respect for him - or so it seemed. What no one knew was that a week after Lightning's parents were killed, Gilgamesh became a parent, to his now estranged daughter Lion. The estranged relationship between Gilgamesh and Lion was likely stemmed from a past deed by Gilgamesh, which Lion found out on her own about what Gilgamesh had done to Lightning's parents.

"Poor Lion... I can only imagine the pain she's going through with finding out what her dad had done years ago. Her joining the GC is the best thing she did for herself at the very least. Her mentor Shantotto is quite proud of her," Bartz revealed to his longtime friend Celes, who made it her mission to let Bartz speak about the matter.  
It was a few minutes later that the duo would get a tip that proved certain things right on their assessment of the situation, coming from Lion of all people.

Sadly for Bartz and Celes, it was in Gran Gaia.

XXX

"I said drop your weapons, arsehole! I don't give a fuck on who you are, you're planning on hurting someone else here by the looks of it. Just drop your weapons and we can resolve things in peace..." Lion pleaded with her estranged father, the person responsible for killing Lightning's parents, Serah Farron-Villiers, Snow Villiers and others over the course of several years. Coming face to face with one's estranged father who is also a serial killer was, in fact, a life or death situation for the GC officer that's considered by most to be the next Lightning. What makes this situation more interesting is that the people being held hostage by Gilgamesh were Fang, her two kids and Lenna. Even with knowing what one's estranged father is doing, Lion had to keep a level head here, to make sure that Fang, Lenna and Fang's kids made it out of this ordeal alive.

Gilgamesh, being the arrogant arsehole here, appeared to be dropping the weapon in his hand - only for another gun to appear out of nowhere. Without any doubt, Lion unleashed an entire magazine of bullets, killing Gilgamesh on the spot, but also kept the others alive. With caution, Lion did a thorough check on Gilgamesh's body, and confirmed that he was now dead. Lenna and Fang hovered over the kids in a protective, only to be relieved upon seeing Lion pick up a red piece of cloth with a gloved hand, taking a picture of it and then sending it to what Lenna thought was Bartz's number before placing it in an evidence bag. "Hey ladies...and kiddos... it'll be okay..." Lion greeted the small group with a gentle smile, and donned only caring eyes. Lenna thanked Lion for all of them, for the rest were unable to speak, and for good reason which the redhead understood.

The one person who Lion thought about after killing her own estranged father in self-defense was Claire 'Lightning' Yun-Farron, who is a legend in the GC, the reason why Lion went into it, to be a better person. For the redhead, she notified Celes and Bartz that Gilgamesh 'Greg' Armstrong, her estranged father, was shot to death, via self-defense. This is true as Lion was one of many targets on the scene. Tried to peacefully plead with him to stop the madness, but to no avail. In the call, Lion informed Celes and Bartz that she'll talk to Lightning herself and reveal everything, knowing that the older Farron would want to know from a noted source close by.

Lightning would be grateful.

XXX

A few weeks later, a knock startles Lightning from her daily nap with Raiden. In recent times, Lightning's business has been on the up and up, and finally being seen as respectable competition to varying companies who also do what she does. With Raiden's help the older Farron opened the door to her home - only to see the kin of one she went to high school with at the door, in street clothes. A gentle smile made its way from Lightning, allowing the newcomer into the modest home. Once pleasantries were exchanged, Lion revealed the reason for her visit: Lightning deserved answers, which Lion was more than ready to provide. It was her promise to Celes and Bartz, if anything.

"Lightning...I don't know where to start with this, but a deal is a deal and I want to do what I can. You and that dipshidiot that's my estranged father went to high school together years ago... but after you went into the GC, he changed. For the worst. He teamed up with Snow that day...the day your parents were murdered, which he killed them a short time before Snow hit you with his car. How on earth do I know that, you're thinking?! There was a letter he wrote, which Bartz now has, which confesses the entire incident. I thought that he would change... but he didn't. That dipshidiot killed Snow, Serah and others. Went back to his old ways they say. If you're wondering about Greg... I killed him via self-defense. I hope you don't hate me for this..." Lion revealed to the pinkette, who was carefully assessing the information she was now given.

In truth, Lightning felt at peace with everything she was given, finally. She now knows who killed her parents, and upon finding out that their killer was killed by his estranged daughter, the pinkette had very little to say, now that she is the second to last Farron in her bloodline generation wise. This was a lot to take in, considering the source and the amount of time it took for Lightning to FINALLY know who killed her parents. In a surprising move, the older Farron extended her hand, with Lion giving the hand a firm, sincere shake. "Thank you for everything, Lion. Do NOT blame yourself for his actions. You are not him. Hold your head high..." was all Lightning could say. In a way, Lion didn't know what to think regarding Lightning's reply to the confession, but the redhead understood at the same time.

There's an end to varying roads in life, as some of which are determined by one's actions, while others could be determined by Lady Luck. This was what Lightning has always known about, and understood to the fullest. In turn, Lion understood too.

Serah and Snow's road had an end at some point, which for some who knew them it was coming, but didn't know exactly when.

Sadly, theirs ended with death, by their past deeds catching up to them.

Yet Lion gave Lightning peace of mind, a way to help the older Farron keep her happy ending with Fang by her side. Lightning's words after Lion left the Yun-Farron household, with a gentle smile on her face?

"Thank you for giving me peace, Lion."  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is now done, the mini collection that's tying it all together is all that remains for the saga. With this, it was much more difficult to write than I thought. I will add that the way I did Lightning's reaction at the very end is one that sees her as being grateful because she needed to know who killed her parents the same day that she was hit by Snow and his car in 'Anything to See Her Smile', with Lion being the one who told her as she's related to their killer. With Serah's death, I'm leaving Lightning's reaction of that to the collection tied to the saga (as it'll need characters from the other fandoms to help explain that).


End file.
